Reunited:A Tale of Rika and Renamon
by shanejayell
Summary: Some years after Season Three, The way between Earth and the Digital Realm reopens. Shoujoai romance!
1. 1

Reunited: A tale of Rika and Renamon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction! Nor am I profiting from this work of fiction in any way, shape or form, sadly. This is a shoujo-ai romance, featuring two female characters falling in love with each other. If you have a problem with that, please take yourself elsewhere, please.  
  
The new Hypnos Central looked very different than it's original design. Instead of the giant dome screen, they now used several standard computer terminals. The bodysuits were gone, and more casual clothing was the norm. But the greatest change was the complete removal of all the equipment created for the destruction of Digimon. That sort of thing was no longer part of the purpose that Hypnos was now meant to serve.  
  
Riley sat in her pants and sweatshirt in front of one of the two primary terminals, working alongside Daisy to help Hypnos monitor the remarkably thin border that existed between Earth and the many levels of the Digital world. They tracked any of the bio-emergences, and then determined the status of the Digimon who appeared.  
  
The data types of Digimon were normally left in peace, unless they actually became harmful to humanity. Virus types, on the other hand, were encouraged to return to the Digital world where they belonged, by the use of force if it was needed.  
  
A soft tone focused Riley's attention to her screen, and after double- checking the data she announced, "We've picked up the initial traces of a bio-emergence. It's in Tokyo, near the center of the city, refining location now."  
  
Daisy, sitting across the room from her, quickly bent over her own terminal. "Confirmed," she agreed with Riley calmly, "Tokyo, in the central park," she continued as she consulted her own monitor and ran through the standard procedures. A field team was activated, though they wouldn't move out unless a virus was confirmed.  
  
"Is it a Digimon we know?" Yamaki asked them both calmly. His trademark black shades were long gone, but he still stuck with his formal wear as he calmly walked across the computer lab in a dark blue business suit.  
  
"I'm checking the data against our records," Riley reported calmly. They heard the computers run for a few moments, and then "We have a match, it's..." She stopped, looking surprised. A grin stretched across her face, "Sir come look at this!" She rolled her office chair away from the screen to give him room to look  
  
He bent over the monitor curiously, reading the data she had called up there. A smile spread across his face too as he said, "Well, well, looks like an old friend has finally made it back." He walked over to his desk and grabbed his coat, pulling it on as he said, "Riley, you drove your car here today, right? Why don't we go let the tamer know?"  
  
"We could just send them an e-mail," Riley helpfully suggested, even as she stood up from her own chair to grab her coat as well. 'Hey, any reason to get out of the office for awhile!' she thought with a happy smile.  
  
Yamaki laughed softly as he replied with a grin, "Sometimes, you just have to do out and do things in person."  
  
"I'll stay and hold down the fort," Daisy said with a melodramatic sigh. Of course, once Riley and Yamaki had left, she flopped down in her seat, brought up her favorite website, and laughed as she read the latest posts.  
  
  
  
They stood together at the front door, looking rather hesitant for two such very powerful government officials. After exchanging a few worried glances, Yamaki finally mustered his courage, and knocked on it gently. They heard the sound of quick footsteps, and the door opened. Yamaki saw who it was, and his face grew pale.  
  
Rika's Grandmother stood in the doorway and glared at the two of them with such force that poor Yamaki took an involuntary half step backward to try and escape. "Oh, it's you two again," she said with a fierce looking frown, "you haven't come back here to try to recruit Rika for that damned organization you work for, again?"  
  
Riley had to cover her mouth with her hand to conceal her impish smile. She loved watching the tough older woman turn the determined executive that Yamaki was back into a little kid receiving a scolding from an adult.  
  
"Oh no, no" Yamaki quickly protested his innocence, waving his hands in front of him frantically, "I wouldn't think of it!"  
  
"So why, exactly are you two here, then?" Grandmother demanded, not letting up with the fierce frown.  
  
Riley bowed to her respectfully, "We were wondering if we could speak with Rika for a moment? We have some important news for her."  
  
Grandmother relaxed a bit, and gave a smiling nod just to Riley. "Certainly, I'll go get her. Please sit in the living room," she instructed them as she went to get Rika.  
  
"How do you do that?" Yamaki asked Riley with an envious sigh. He wished he could charm the older lady like Riley was able to.  
  
Riley sighed softly. "She doesn't blame me for what happened to Renamon," Riley answered him sadly.  
  
Yamaki visibly winced at that.  
  
Grandmother checked Rika's bedroom first, only to find the small room empty. She walked down the corridor and listened at the door at the end of the hall. The soft sound of rapid typing, and soothing instrumental music could be heard coming from the small office that they had constructed for Rika's personal use. She knocked on the closed door gently, and after a moment heard the typing stop and a voice answer, "Come in."  
  
Rika sat in front of the powerful computer, a focused expression on her face as she stared at the body of text she had just written on the screen. The twenty year old had matured into a beautiful looking young woman. 'No, not beautiful,' her Grandmother had to admit, 'she's more handsome, really.' She wore her red hair short on top, with a long, braided tail swinging down the back. She stuck with wearing jeans and T-shirts, mostly, but she would dress up on special occasions, or at her mother's rare insistence.  
  
Her eyes were inevitably drawn to the large bookcase, and the section that held the several books Rika had written under her professional pseudonym. Mostly high fantasy, a few science fiction, and even a romance novel or two, all of them published under another name Rika had chosen in a moment of mischief: Rena Monica.  
  
"What's up?" Rika asked, getting up and stretching out the many kinks sitting at the desk sometimes gave her. She looked at the screen as if by sheer force of will she could tame the unruly words that rested there.  
  
"Those two are back again, supposedly with important news," Grandmother answered with a wry smile on her face.  
  
"They came back?" Rika echoed. She grinned, "Gee, Yamaki must be braver than I thought, to come back after the flaying you gave him."  
  
"I didn't flay," Grandmother answered Rika with falsely wounded dignity. "I merely pointed out," she said with a bit of real anger, "what a totally dirty, underhanded thing they did to you and your friends, all those years ago."  
  
"You're preaching to the converted," Rika answered her with a smile. The slightly taller girl put her arm over her Grandmother's shoulders comfortingly, "Let's go find out what they want so we can get them out of here as soon as possible."  
  
Yamaki sat up straight, forgetting the cookie he had been eating, leaving it hanging half out of his mouth. A quick elbow to the ribs from Riley jogged him enough to chew and swallow, and he chased it down with a bit of tea.  
  
"So what do you want?" Rika demanded.  
  
Rika really didn't like Yamaki, even though she did feel forced to respect him, just a little. It couldn't have been easy to run the small- scale war against the D-Reaper, but he had done it, maybe helping save the whole world in the process. But his means to that end had cost her dearly, and for that she would never forgive him.  
  
"We've picked up the early signs of a bio-emergence in Tokyo," Yamaki said calmly. "The data we've gathered is partial, and the conclusions we've drawn are tentative, but..."  
  
Getting tired of her boss beating around the bush, Riley finally had to burst out, "We think it might be Renamon!"  
  
Rika and her Grandmother looked at the two of them in stunned silence. Rika recovered first, "What are we waiting for? Lets go!"  
  
"We'll drive you," Yamaki said, quickly getting to his feet.  
  
"I'm going too," Rika's grandmother said firmly. Yamaki looked like he wanted to argue, but one of her frowns quieted him down.  
  
A few moments later they were on their way, Rika and her Grandmother in the back, Yamaki riding shotgun up front with Riley. They were going to the park where the Digimon had disappeared from this world, all those years ago.  
  
"I wonder why she's coming back there?" Rika asked herself thoughtfully.  
  
Yamaki took it as a serious question. "We're not entirely sure. The Monster makers think there's a degree of weakness in the border between worlds there," Yamaki said, keeping most of his concentration on his driving. Looking for something to fill the car's silence, "So, uhm, how's the new book going?"  
  
Riley elbowed him in the ribs, again. 'That has to be the worst thing to ask an author,' she thought to herself wearily.  
  
Rika smiled wryly to her Grandmother, who rolled her eyes. "I'm on the final stretch," Rika said with a small smile, "just a few chapters to go."  
  
Riley smiled a little as she used the opening to ask Rika, "Has the trouble over your last novel died down yet?"  
  
"Mostly," Rika answered, smiling impishly.  
  
Before she could say anything else, the car rolled to a stop and they quickly disembarked. Riley helped Rika out and Yamaki chivalrously offered a hand to Grandmother. They stood a moment at the gateway, until a soft beeping could be heard.  
  
Rika quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out her digivice, which was emitting the soft beeps. An arrow was on the small screen, pointing into the park. "Looks like we're in the right place,' Rika said, walking forward.  
  
In just a few moments they stood on an open section by a pond, and the readout indicated that they had reached their destination. There was haziness in the air, almost like rippled glass, and a hint of movement behind it. The digivice began to glow softly, then suddenly shot a beam of energy right into the distortion.  
  
"Remarkable," Yamaki said softly, even as the distortion seemed to stabilize a little bit. The pixilation effect they had seen before appeared and began to expand, until it was nearly human height. A figure appeared, then carefully stepped through.  
  
"Renamon?" Rika asked softly. Then, "Renamon!" as she ran forward. The fox Digimon clasped Rika close and twirled her around, nearly picking her off the ground.  
  
"Rika," Renamon said softly, holding the young woman close to her. She had been a bit surprised at how much Rika had grown, hoe much time had actually passed, but she would know her tamer anywhere!  
  
'The distortion and the pixilation are both done,' Riley mentally noted. She gestured as subtlety as possible to both Yamaki and Rika's Grandmother as she quietly said, "Let's give them some time alone, shall we?"  
  
Grandmother nodded, following Riley away, Yamaki just behind them.  
  
"You have no idea how much I've missed you," Rika said softly, her face against Renamon's soft shoulder.  
  
"I've missed you, too Rika. I just wish I could have returned to you sooner," Renamon said quietly. "The digital world was in ruins when we returned, and all the Digimon's efforts were needed to try and restore it," she explained. "There's still much to do," she finished, "but all the sovereign Digimon released me, Gillmon and Terriermon to return to our human partners."  
  
Rika began to sniffle a bit, then she started crying. "I'm sorry," Rika said, wiping at her eyes, "it's just I'm so happy to see you."  
  
"I feel much the same," Renamon softly answered, her hands still gently resting on Rika's shoulders. "Do you think," Renamon asked her shyly, "we could go... home?"  
  
"Yes, please," Rika said with a smile, wiping a few tears away. 'Renamon thinks of the house as home,' she thought to herself happily. "Only, how?" she asked with a frown, as they walked together towards Riley's small car.  
  
Renamon smiled, bowing respectfully to Rika's Grandmother, "It's good to see you." She looked a great deal more dubiously over at Riley and Yamaki, standing nearby.  
  
"It's good to have you back," Riley said, her sincerity obvious in her voice.  
  
Yamaki looked a bit embarrassed. "I'm glad you've returned," he said, then hesitantly added, "and I'm sorry, for what I did."  
  
Renamon looked over at Yamaki considering, even as Rika simply gaped at him in honest surprise. 'I guess I never would have thought he'd apologize,' Rika thought, deeply startled by his atypical actions.  
  
"I saw the damage the D-Reaper did to the Digital World," Renamon finally said, then smiled at him gently, "I can understand you wanting to prevent it here." Yamaki's shoulders seemed to rise, almost as if he had been released from a great weight he had carried for far too long.  
  
Rika's Grandmother looked a bit disapproving, it was obvious she was much less willing to forgive and forget. "It's nice to have you back," she said with a smile, and then hugged the surprised Digimon. It was pretty funny, Renamon standing there stiff as a board until she relaxed enough to gently hug the older woman back.  
  
Renamon looked at the three, a small smile on her face. "Would the rest of you mind meeting me and Rika back at the house?" she asked them courteously.  
  
"Certainly," Yamaki said, after exchanging a gaze with Riley and Rika's Grandmother, "but how are you... ?"  
  
In a single motion, Renamon swept Rika up into her arms, eliciting a loud squeal of surprise. She bent her knees a bit, then leapt high up into the nearest tree's branches. They saw her bounding away, and heard Rika's faint laughter receding into the distance.  
  
"Just like a prince holding a princess," Riley said with a small smile. She looked sideways at Grandmother as she asked, "That doesn't worry you?"  
  
The older woman smiled to herself serenely, "As long as Rika's happy, I think I'll manage." Then she shrugged a bit, "Besides, it could be worse. She could have brought that Rio boy home." She made a face at that.  
  
Yamaki smiled, shaking his head, while Riley just laughed. 


	2. 2

Part Two  
  
Rika had cried out on the first leap, more in honest surprise than actual fear. Somehow, she knew she was completely safe in Renamon's arms. They had done this before, in the digital world, but it felt so different in the real world, more thrilling somehow. As the wind swept by her, she laughed delightedly as she realized it was almost like flying.  
  
"You remember the way, right?" it suddenly occurred to Rika to ask Renamon. The digimon only snorted softly in amusement.  
  
"Of course," Renamon said calmly in reply. "I could never forget the place I first met my tamer," she added, her voice filled with emotion.  
  
It took only moments for them to reach the town, then they traveled across the rooftops until they dropped almost silently into the courtyard of the house. Renamon looked around her, and Rika had to smile at the joy on the digimon's face. 'Almost like a soldier coming home from the wars,' she thought, and filed the impression away to use later.  
  
"Welcome home," Rika said to her happily, as Renamon, almost reluctantly, set her back down on the ground.  
  
"Can we... go inside?" Renamon asked tentatively. Rika didn't answer verbally, the teen just took Renamon's hand to draw her inside, pausing only to slip her shoes off.  
  
Renamon moved unerringly to Rika's room, looking around with a broad smile. The room looked only a little different, only a new television and stereo reflecting the passage of years. "It's good to be back," Renamon sighed.  
  
"There's something I have to show you," Rika said a bit nervously. She quietly led a confused looking Renamon down the short hallway.  
  
"The spare bedroom?" Renamon said with a little frown.  
  
"Not any more," Rika said, shaking her head. She led Renamon into her office, and walked straight over to the bookcase. She slid down a slim volume, the first one in the row, and passed it over to Renamon.  
  
The digimon cradled it in her hands. "The Kitsune and the Huntress" was the title, and the cover painting looked oddly familiar to Renamon.  
  
"That's me, isn't it?" Renamon asked Rika softly. She flipped it open, silently reading a few passages to herself.  
  
"I wrote it a few months after you were gone," Rika said, "at least, I wrote the first short story about you then. I was missing you so badly," she said softly, "and I wanted to do something to remind me of you."  
  
Renamon smiled suddenly, "It's all right, Rika." She saw the author's name and started to chuckle softly as she asked, "Rena Monica?"  
  
Rika grinned back at her, "It was the first thing I could think of."  
  
  
  
The car pulled in out front, both the passenger side doors opening so that Riley and Rika's grandmother could get out. Yamaki opened his door to stand a bit awkwardly by the car, unsure of what exactly to say.  
  
"Thank you for the ride," and to Yamaki's honest surprise Rika's Grandmother smiled at him as she added, "and for letting us know so quickly."  
  
"You're quite welcome," he answered with a warm smile.  
  
Riley added, "If Renamon or your family needs anything, let us know." She looked to Yamaki for confirmation, "I'm sure we'd be glad to help." He nodded his agreement.  
  
She nodded in return, walking to her door. She stopped there before going in, and quietly said, "You asked Rika to help your organization deal with virus Digimon. I suspect if you asked her now, she and Renamon might agree." With that, she walked inside.  
  
Yamaki stood there with his mouth open, looking rather like he had just won the lottery. He grinned at Riley, "Let's go back and give Daisy the good news." They climbed right back into the car and hurriedly drove off.  
  
She walked in smiling, stooping to look in the living room and kitchen for Rika and Renamon. She went down the hallway, pausing in front of Rika's bedroom to listen carefully. Hearing nothing, she peeked inside and felt a bit disappointed when she saw nobody there.  
  
  
  
Rika looked over at Renamon, an odd look on her face. "There's things I want to say," she said to her a little hesitantly, "but I just can't seem to find the right words."  
  
Renamon put the book down, standing up to step over to Rika's side as she said, "You know you can tell me anything, Rika."  
  
The young woman blushed redly, shaking her head. "Not this," Rika said softly.  
  
"There may be another way," Renamon said softly, holding her hand out to Rika, "we could bio-merge, become one. Our thoughts would be joined."  
  
Rika didn't let herself think about it, she just reached out to take that hand, her digivice suddenly in her other hand. "Bio-merge, Digivolution Activate!" she cried, holding the device to her heart. They were engulfed in light as it began.  
  
Rika's Grandmother pushed open the door hesitantly, not hearing an answer to her knock, and gasped softly. 'I've never seen this before,' was the thought that ran through her head.  
  
Rika seemed to fall into Renamon's body, both of them seemingly dissolving together into one figure. Tall, beautiful, she looked noble and confident, a golden armored figure standing in the simple, ordinary looking office.  
  
Sakuyamon's eyes widened, she stiffened a bit, then a slow smile appeared as the realization ran through her. Ran through both of them, really, the single thought of 'I love you.'  
  
She heard the sharp intake of breath of Rika's grandmother, and turned to smile to her as reassuringly as possible. "It's all right," Sakuyamon said in that lovely double voice, a mix of both Rika's and Renamon's.  
  
"Incredible," her Grandmother said in admiration, walking a small circle around her. She laughed softly, "Are you going to work this into your books as well?"  
  
A quiet laugh was the only reply. Another flash of light appeared in the office, and they stood again as two separate figures. Rika held Renamon's hands in her own, looking intently into her eyes. "I said this once before," Rika said softly, "when I lost you. I love you, Renamon."  
  
Renamon reached out, gently brushing Rika's hair back. "I heard you," she admitted, "and there were times when those words were all that sustained me. I love you, too." She leaned forward, and digimon and human kissed lingeringly.  
  
With a little smile on her face, Rika's Grandmother quietly left the two of them alone. They had obviously forgotten she was there, anyway. She whistled happily as she walked away. 'It may not be easy for them,' she thought, 'but I'm sure about how they feel.'  
  
She got out her cell-phone and made a very important phone call to Rika's mother. Under the circumstances, she really needed to know what's going on. "Hi, it's me," she said softly. Giving her a short chance to answer, she said "Renamon's come home."  
  
Renamon and Rika came out of the office not long after, a bit red faced. "Grandmother," Rika said softly, "were you still in there when we started..."  
  
Her Grandmother just smiled at them broadly, and Rika blushed a bit harder.  
  
"We got a bit carried away," Renamon said a bit apologetically.  
  
  
  
Dinner was an interesting experience for them all. Not only did Rika's mother get to see Renamon again, but they decided to drop a bombshell as well. They said they were engaged...  
  
"I think they handled it pretty well," Rika commented to Renamon as they walked together to Rika's room.  
  
"Once they got over the surprise," Renamon agreed, smiling fondly at the simple congratulations they had received from them both.  
  
They walked in, Rika going over to flop down on her bed. Renamon stopped at the foot of the bed, kneeling like she had so often before.  
  
Rika sat up in bed, saying to her softly, "Get up here."  
  
Renamon smiled, tentatively climbing up on the bed beside her. "Sorry, old habit," she explained to Rika softly.  
  
Rika reached over, gently stroking Renamon's face. "Did you ever wonder why I didn't share a bed with you before, here or when we were in the digital world?" she asked. At Renamon's curious smile she softly said "I was tempted, so much so I wasn't sure if I could have held myself back."  
  
"So was I," Renamon admitted, "that's why I didn't ask." They cuddled there a moment, silently, then Renamon drew back. She pulled something from her arm guard, passing it to Rika, "I was given this, before I left the digital world."  
  
It was a Digimon game card, Renamon's own in fact, reading underneath "Shapechanging Sorceress." She turned it over in her fingers before asking, "What is it for?"  
  
"Swipe it," Renamon said softly in reply.  
  
"Renamon, Shapechanging Sorceress, activate!" Rika said softly, swiping the card through her digivice in a single smooth motion.  
  
Renamon's body glowed brightly in the deepening twilight, then she almost seemed to dissolve, the pixels of her form moving and changing. They pulled back together, the light fading, and Rika looked at her wide eyed.  
  
The blonde haired girl laying beside Rika smiled at her tentatively. White arm guards, and a T-shirt covered her top, while orange pants and white boots were on the bottom. She looked so different, yet when Rika looked into those expressive eyes, she knew it was Renamon beside her.  
  
"How do I look?" Renamon asked, her voice the same as it always was.  
  
"Beautiful as ever," Rika answered, and Renamon smiled at that. They pulled together for another kiss, then Renamon reached out to turn off the light.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Renamon's human form is based on a fan-art I saw of her a while back, while Renamon's card came from information I got on www.shoujoai.com's forums. Finished at last! I had originally considered doing a series, but got badly blocked writing this section, so it's not very likely I'll continue it. Of course, if enough people ask...  
  
I do hope you liked this story, and read my other series. 


	3. 3

Reunited: A tale of Rika and Renamon Part Three  
  
Rika slowly came back to wakefulness, feeling the warm, soft fur brushing up against her face. Her eyes gradually opened to see Renamon laying there in bed beside her in her digimon form, and for a moment Rika wondered if it was only a dream. But feeling the gentle breathing of her companion quickly erased that thought.  
  
Turning over, being careful not to disturb Renamon, Rika smiled to herself sadly. The five years they had spent apart had felt like forever, but that was all over now. The two of them were together at last, and Rika would never let anything separate her from Renamon again.  
  
There was a bit of movement on the other side of sleeping pad, and Rika turned to see her golden furred lover stretch herself out, her golden fur sticking up slightly after her sleep. 'Renamon's version of bed-head,' Rika smiled.  
  
"Good morning," Renamon smiled sleepily, her eyes clearly happy. She gracefully moved towards Rika, hesitating with her lips just above Rika's.  
  
"Good morning," Rika agreed, and pulled Renamon down into a kiss.  
  
They lay there for a while, each of them just savoring the feeling of being together, flesh and furred bodies side by side. "We should get moving," Renamon finally murmured softly, "we might shock your grandmother."  
  
"I rather doubt we could manage that," Rika chuckled, "but you're right, we should get up." She got up quite reluctantly, pulling her hair back into a ponytail for now.  
  
Renamon gracefully slid off the bed, stretching out languidly. She stroked her fur down gently, making the tuffs lay down once again, her long tail flowing behind her. "So what do you want to do today?" she asked Rika cheerfully.  
  
"Let's go out together," Rika smiled up at her.  
  
Renamon slid her arm guards on, then her leggings. "That reminds me," she reached into her arm guard, drawing out a folded card. "Take a look at this," Renamon passed it over to Rika.  
  
Rika flipped it open, blinking. 'You are invited to visit Arisugawa's Locket,' the script read, and an address was printed just underneath it.  
  
"Where did you get this?" Rika asked curiously.  
  
"A very strange young woman gave it to me in the digital realm," Renamon shrugged, "and no, I have no idea how she got there."  
  
Rika tapped the invitation thoughtfully against her palm. "Let's go there later today," she smiled, "maybe you can find the lady and ask her."  
  
"Should be fun," Renamon chuckled softly. They went down to get breakfast first, enduring the very amused gazes coming from both Rika's Mom and Grandmother. 'I guess we were making a bit more noise last night than we thought we were,' she thought.  
  
Rika wanted to go out for the entire day, something Renamon didn't object to at all. She did suggest that they use the 'shapechanging' card, to avoid any trouble. Rika wasn't too happy, but she could see Renamon's point.  
  
Renamon lifted her head, the wind blowing through her blonde hair, "I've missed that."  
  
Rika held Renamon's human hand, marveling again at the transformation in her. Renamon was fully human, dressed in borrowed clothes, yet she was still her, her essence still the same. 'I guess the body never really mattered to me,' Rika thought, 'just the spirit.'  
  
Rika looked over at Renamon thoughtfully, her long red braid swinging behind her, "Did you ever try ice-cream before?"  
  
"No, I haven't," Renamon admitted.  
  
Rika grinned, "You're in for a treat."  
  
Renamon tried her first lick of an ice-cream cone, and she was doomed. Her eyes widened, she smiled, and nearly devoured the first one in moments. She took her time with the second one, and clearly took deep pleasure from it...  
  
"Uh, Rika?" a familiar voice asked from behind them. Rika turned around to see Henry standing there behind them, a sheepish smile on his face. His gaze landed on Renamon and they widened in surprise. Surprise, and admiration.  
  
"Hello, Henry," Rika smiled, shooking Renamon a careful look.  
  
Pretending that she hadn't met him before Renamon smiled warmly up at the boy, "It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Hi," Henry blushed red, and Rika nearly spoiled it by laughing. "Have we met before?" he tried to start up a conversation.  
  
"Once or twice," Renamon smiled. She reached over to gently take Rika's hand in hers, "I'm Rika's lover."  
  
"What?" Henry blurted out, and Rika thought she saw a trickle of blood come from his nose.  
  
Rika had to laugh as she said to Renamon, "Normally, you should sort of lead into it. If you spring that sort of news on people, they tend to faint." She turned to Henry and took pity on him, "Would it help to know that she's Renamon?"  
  
"Renamon?" Henry repeated, looking over at the blonde in surprise. Then he nodded thoughtfully before admitting, "I can see it." He blushed slightly, "Sorry."  
  
"It's all right," Renamon smiled gently.  
  
They soon split up, but not before Rika told him all about the 'shapechanging sorceress' digimon card. Henry left with a thoughtful look on his face, obviously considering what it might do to Terriermon. Rika and Renamon exchanged a look, and had to laugh.  
  
Eventually, they decided to go check out the invitation Renamon had recieved. Renamon returned to her Digimon form to carry them quickly across the Tokyo rooftops, and soon both of them were descending to an alley nearby. Rika was ready for them to go in as they were, but Renamon hesitated.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Renamon asked Rika softly.  
  
"Yes," Rika quietly answered. She paused to look up at Renamon, "If you want, I can swipe the card, and give you a more human appearance."  
  
"No, if you're sure, lets both go in just the way we are," Renamon smiled down at Rika happily, taking Rika's hand in hers.  
  
The woman standing by the door looked up at their approach, and her eyes visibly widened in honest surprise. It was quite obvious that this was the first time she had seen a six foot tall fox-woman before.  
  
Renamon smiled at the dark hared woman and regally said, "Good evening." The golden furred fox passed over the card that the odd girl Hitomi had given them.  
  
"Welcome, I'm Bones" she smiled, nodding slightly to her and the red- headed young woman walking there beside her.  
  
Rika led the way down the darkened hallway as she remarked, "It looks like you'll be getting all the attention."  
  
"I'm used to it," Renamon sighed, but there was a bit of amusement in her voice.  
  
"Welcome to the Locket," Hitomi beamed at them, "it's good to see you again!"  
  
"Thank you for the invitation," Rika smiled.  
  
Renamon hesitated, recognizing her as the girl she had met in the digital realm. Finally she just had to ask Hitomi, "How did you get to the Digital Realm to deliver it, anyway?"  
  
Hitomi shrugged, "Just lucky, I guess."  
  
Both Rika and Renamon sweatdropped at that.  
  
"Wow," Rika murmured, looking around her as they walked into the large main room. Her eyes lit up when she saw the karaoke stage, "Let's try it!"  
  
"What?" Renamon sounded honestly confused. She was pleasantly surprised at the few reactions they were getting. 'Interesting place,' she noted.  
  
"You've never tried karaoke?" Rika blinked at up her in surprise.  
  
"No," Renamon admitted.  
  
"Well, maybe later," Rika smiled, and led Renamon over to the bar. The two women pouring the drinks were almost indentical, dangerous cat-eyed blue haired beauties. The only difference was that one had crescent shaped scars on each of her cheeks.  
  
The unscarred one smiled at them both, "Hi, I'm Ryouko. Well, well, I haven't seen a Digimon in here before. What can I get you folks?"  
  
"Sake, please," Renamon said with a great deal of dignity.  
  
"I'm glad you didn't call her a kitsune," Rika blinked with surprise.  
  
"I'm met kitsune before," Ryouko shrugged. "What would you like?"  
  
"Rum and coke," Rika smiled. More quietly to Renamon she asked wonderingly, "There are real kitsune out there?"  
  
"Apparently so," Renamon replied.  
  
"Hello," a friendly voice said from behind them, "welcome to Arisugawa's Locket." Both Rika and Renamon quickly turned to see a woman who was almost as tall as Renamon herself, her orange hair flowing down her back.  
  
Rika bowed a bit, "Hello, I'm Rika, and this is Renamon."  
  
"I'm Juri," she smiled at them, "it's nice to have you here. If there's anything you need, just mention it, and I'll try to help." She looked up and frowned slightly, "Excuse me." With that, she got up and headed off into the crowd. "Filla, Naga, if you want to fight over Lina, take to outside!" she was soon heard to yell.  
  
"A very interesting place," Renamon smiled, "I think I like it."  
  
Rika and Renamon eventually took their drinks over to an empty table, settling down to watch the crowds go by. A few moments later, and a young woman dressed in a crisp maids outfit appeared carrying a note pad.  
  
"Would you like to order dinner?" May asked cheerfully. She ran through the list of dishes available tonight, and then casually mentioned, "Several rooms are also still available for a few hours or the night."  
  
Renamon looked a bit confused for a moment, then she blushed, realizing what the rooms were probably for. Rika took over ordering the food, smiling over at Renamon sympathetically. They ate the delicious foods happily, then got up to dance for a bit.  
  
Finally, Rika decided that it was time to try the karaoke. She ran through the song collection, and began to quietly laugh when she found the perfect one. She set it up, and then pulled a reluctant Renamon up on stage.  
  
"We two are one," by the Erythmics, started up.  
  
The Characters from Arisugawa's Locket: The bar's owner is Arisugawa Juri, from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Minagi and Ryouko are from the series Tenchi Muyo. Cyberdoll May is from Hand Maid May. Hitomi is from Escaflowne, the movie. And finally Bones is from www.coolcatstudio.com.  
  
Author's Notes: Some of the material for this chapter first appeared in a chapter of Arisugawa's Locket, my bar based x-over series. After the end of Digimon Tamers, I figure Rika and Renamon deserved a 'happily ever after' and this fic is it. I've left this open to continue, and may deal with them fighting viral digimon eventually, but for now, this is it.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it, and try some of my other fics! 


	4. 4

Reunited: A tale of Rika and Renamon Part Four  
  
The signal from Rika's digivice lead the two of them onward as they ran down the quiet side street. Keeping right beside her Renamon bounded along a low wall, her eyes dark and intense. "Have you heard any news from Hypnos Central?" the golden furred fox woman asked as she leapt down to keep pace beside Rika.  
  
Rika touched her earpiece and listened for a few moments, "Not much. They know it's a viral type bio-emergence, and they're concerned it's a 'champion' level."  
  
Renamon gave her a easy grin as she murmured, "I'm certain that we can handle whatever is coming."  
  
Rika had to smile back at her. When Yamaki had first approached her and Renamon about helping deal with the occasional viral Digimon, she had been more than a bit nervous. But talking to Henry and Takato had reassured her about the motives of the new Hypnos, and the monster makers had prepared her pretty well.  
  
Rika reached down to touch her belt pouch of Digimon cards and gave an almost feral grin. The monster makers had created a series of new cards for her and Renamon, designed to enhance her partner's abilities. The only problem was these cards were still untested, and they didn't know what, exactly, they might do.  
  
A bank of fog appeared just ahead of the two of them as Renamon remarked, "There's the digital field, as expected."  
  
Rika slid her sunglasses down over her eyes. "Well, let's go inside," Rika said crisply as they ran forward into the mists. It was hard to see as they plowed through the cloud bank together, the odd feeling of the mist making Rika's skin tingle slightly. They broke into the clear center, only to be met with a wall of flame.  
  
"Look out, Rika!" Renamon tackled her, the two rolling away from the fireball.  
  
Looking around them wildly the two ducked behind a wall even as flames roared by over their heads. "Did you get a good look at it?" Rika asked as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Sorry, love," Renamon shrugged slightly, wincing a bit as she noticed that she had been tagged by the flames a bit.  
  
"You're hurt," Rika knelt down beside her, looking as the light burn.  
  
"I've had worse," Renamon smiled back at her gently.  
  
"Maybe so," Rika looked down at the wound with a great intensity, "but I don't have to like it much." Another burst of fire made them duck down a bit lower as she asked, "Any preferences on how we handle this?"  
  
Renamon smiled slightly. From the tone of her lover's voice she rather thought that Rika had an idea. "Not really, no. You have a suggestion?" she prompted.  
  
Rika grinned, knowing that Renamon could read her very well. "I was thinking we could try this," she held up one of the new monster maker Digimon cards. "Should protect you from the flames as well as give you a power boost," she added.  
  
"Lets try it," Renamon quietly agreed. She moved a bit away from Rika, just in case her transformation had any unexpected effects.  
  
Rika held the card as she loudly declared, "Digi-modify!" The card swiped through the digivice's reader as she read out it's name, "Metal armor, activate!"  
  
In a flare of light Renamon's arm guards and leggings dissolved into shining bits of light, quickly reforming as steely gauntlets and a matching pair of boots. A half helm materialized over her head, and large metallic shoulder mounts appeared. Even as she grew nearly a foot taller, twin thrusters flowed down her back, taking the place of her tail.  
  
"MetalRenamon," she declared, feeling the new power coursing through her body.  
  
"Wow," Rika murmured softly. If it was possible, Renamon looked even tougher than usual in that form. "Are you all right?" she asked.  
  
"Never better," MetalRenamon grinned, her eyes hidden beneath the helmet.  
  
"Then let's stop this thing before it does any more damage," Rika nodded to her firmly.  
  
Right on cue a flame bolt sizzled through the air towards MetalRenamon, but she simply blocked it with her gauntlets. She leapt straight up, the thrusters on her back providing a boost as she gazed down at the fiery center of the street.  
  
"Diamond," MetalRenamon began to say as the thrusters snapped into place on her shoulders and gave off an eerie white glow, "tornado!" She suddenly exploded in a wave of light and power as a true storm of diamond shards swept down at the fiery Digimon.  
  
Once the smoke finally cleared only a rising stream of shining particles of data remained of the viral Digimon  
  
MetalRenamon glowed brightly, swiftly reverting to her Renamon form as she dropped down to stand by Rika. "I only was trying to stun him," she murmured softly, a bit pleasantly surprised to find the burn from before gone.  
  
"I didn't realize that the card would boost your powers so much," Rika admitted. She knew the Digimon would be reborn in a digi-egg in the digital realm, but still...  
  
"I think before we use any more of those new cards in battle," Renamon said seriously, "we're going to try them out a bit, first."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Rika agreed. She listened to her earpiece a moment, "Hypnos says there's a police car on it's way. Apparently we drew some attention."  
  
"Shapechange?" Renamon prompted.  
  
"Good idea. Digi-modify," Rika repeated as she swiped another card, "Renamon, shapechanging sorceress activate!"  
  
Renamon shrank, glowing softly as she shifted to her 'human' form. The blonde young woman smiled slightly, "Now let's get out of here before someone decides to ask us questions we don't want to have to answer."  
  
The two young women were able to slip away from the crowds fairly quietly, moving mostly unnoticed out of the neighborhood. They walked along together, Rika slipping her fingers into Renamon's and getting a gentle smile in return.  
  
"Hey," Rika noticed with a smile, "we're not that far from Gogglehead's bakery."  
  
Renamon just had to chuckle softly, "You still call Takato that?"  
  
"Every chance I get," Rika agreed cheerfully, "it keeps him humble. Do you want to stop in, maybe grab us a snack?"  
  
Renamon's stomach grumbled softly into the silence. She smiled a bit sheepishly as she agreed, "Yes, that might be a good idea."  
  
The bell on top of the door rang, and the redish brown haired young man looked up with a smile. "Hey Rika, Renamon, how ya doing?" he asked. Takato was dressed in apron and cooking gear, though oddly he was still wearing his goggles.  
  
"Hey Gogglehead," Rika grinned, and Takato rolled his eyes dramatically. She chuckled, "So are you running this place now?"  
  
"I alternate running it with my parents," Takato admitted.  
  
"Renamon!" Growlmon's dinosaur like head popped up to beam at them happily.  
  
"Hey," Rika reached out to scratch his nose.  
  
"You seem happy," Renamon smiled slightly at Takato.  
  
"Yeah, well," Takato blushed slightly. More quietly he confided to her, "I'm excited because I'm taking Jeri out on a date tonight."  
  
"Date?" Renamon looked questioningly at Rika.  
  
"Like when you and I went out to the Locket," Rika explained.  
  
Renamon nodded thoughtfully. "Does that mean they'll be doing what we did upstairs?" she asked Rika curiously.  
  
Rika paled a bit and slapped a hand over Renamon's mouth. She gave Takato a fierce look, "Pretend you didn't just hear that."  
  
"Right," the fiercely blushing Takato managed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Renamon blinked as Rika took her hand away.  
  
"I'll explain it later," Rika's cheeks went red.  
  
"I wonder if I'll ever understand humans," Renamon quietly remarked to Growlmon, who just smiled up at her happily.  
  
Author's Note: Inspired by a piece of Digimon art I saw, of Renamon in the Metal form. Sadly, I can't seem to recall the artist's name right now.. ^_^; Anyway, I'm glad I wrote this additional chapter, if only for the end scene with the Digimon and their tamers. 


	5. 5

Reunited: A tale of Rika and Renamon Part Five  
  
"I really hate wearing dresses," Rika noted, turning slightly in her simple black dress. Her red hair was short on top, a long braid flowing down her back, and a bit of makeup highlighted her face. The glasses she wore were stylish, despite the look on her face as she put them on.  
  
"You look good," Renamon offered cheerfully. The fox-like digimon tilted her head to the side, "So this is all for the debut of your new book?"  
  
Rika nodded, taking her glasses off and putting them in a small black purse that she reluctantly carried. "My publisher is holding a signing," she explained, "and a party at one of the major bookstores in downtown Tokyo."  
  
"I'm a little confused," Renamon admitted as they left the bedroom together, "why aren't I disguising myself as a human?"  
  
"If you want to I can," Rika smiled up at her, "but my novels have a kitsune as a main character. Anyone who sees you there will just figure it's a very good costume."  
  
Grandmother looked up with a smile, "Oh, you look lovely. Hold still." With that the gray haired older woman used her digital camera to get a photo of the two of them.  
  
"You could give them a chance to close their mouths, mother," Rika's Mother shook her head with a wry smile, her redish hair flowing around her shoulders.  
  
"You're not going to put that up on your webpage, are you?" Rika asked her Grandmother only to get a innocent look in return. "I'm doomed," Rika sighed.  
  
Renamon had to smile slightly at the way this family interacted. 'My family,' she mused, feeling a gentle warmth inside of her.  
  
"I'm glad you're coming along with Rika today," Mother smiled slightly, the normally stylish young woman dressed up even more. "She's never been mobbed at one of these signings, but...."  
  
"I will protect her," Renamon vowed softly.  
  
Grandmother smiled slightly. "I remember when you and Rika told me about your leaving for the digital world," she said, "you made a vow to protect Rika with your life."  
  
"My knight in gleaming fur," Rika took Renamon's arm, leaning her head on her shoulder. "You look lovely," she sighed happily.  
  
They all heard the sound of a horn off in the distance and Mother said, "It looks like your ride's finally here."  
  
The four of them made their way out of the house, stopping in surprise at the vehicle that was sitting there. A stretch limo waited out in the lane, large enough to seat all of them, the back door held open by a familiar figure dressed in a driver's outfit.  
  
"Riley?" Grandmother blinked, recognizing the young woman from Hypnos. "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Yamaki suggested I keep an eye on things," Riley smiled, pushing her brown hair back casually before pulling the driver's hat back on. "We're not expecting trouble, but you never know," she added with a shrug.  
  
Rika laughed, "And you get to go to the signing, right?"  
  
"Well, yes," Riley pulled a copy of Rika's earlier book out of her coat, "and I'm buying the new one, too."  
  
"Glad to have you along," Renamon smiled.  
  
The group filed into the back, a large space with two comfortable sets of seats facing each other with a gap to stretch one's legs. Even Renamon was able to sit comfortably in the large space, the others looking around eagerly at the various extras.  
  
"TV," Mother looked around, "drink bar, snacks, PS2...."  
  
"They even have internet access," Grandmother beamed.  
  
"All the trimmings," Rika looked around them wryly. She didn't seem too impressed, sitting there casually beside Renamon.  
  
"At least they both seem happy," Renamon nodded slightly towards the bright eyed Mother and Grandmother.  
  
"Grandmother will probably post most of this on her Livejournal," Rika admitted, "but I don't really mind." She squeezed Renamon's hand gently, "This is going to be a circus, but I hope you'll have some fun, too."  
  
"I always have fun with you, Rika," Renamon smiled gently.  
  
"Thanks," Rika blushed faintly.  
  
"They certainly are cute together," Mother murmured softly.  
  
"You've gotten over your misgivings?" Grandmother smiled.  
  
"It's hard not to," Mother noted, watching Rika snuggling up to the digimon's side, "they're clear about how they feel."  
  
Riley's voice came over the intercom from the driver's seat, "Do you want to go around to the back? There's quite a mob waiting by the doors."  
  
"The front," Rika said with a sigh, "I understand that they even set up a red carpet for me, I'd hate to disappoint them."  
  
"Then let me get out first," Renamon offered. She flashed a smile at Rika's questioning look, "I can always clear the way for you."  
  
"Yojimbo," Grandmother murmured to herself. Renamon looked confused so she translated, "Bodyguard, more or less."  
  
"Thank you," Rika smiled at Renamon as they coasted to a halt.  
  
Renamon opened the door, using her impressive strength to push the people who were pressing up against it. As she unfolded herself from her crouch there was a moment of dead silence, then awed whispers about a kitsune.  
  
Rika emerged next, waving to the crowd of book lovers, then with Renamon in the lead the band headed to the front door. "They really like you," Grandmother murmured.  
  
"Some of it's because of the controversy," Rika murmured back, "my two female main characters officially became lovers in this latest novel."  
  
"Welcome," the manager of the store had a broad smile on his face. He took in Renamon and his eyes widened slightly, "That's a marvelous costume."  
  
"Thank you," Renamon nodded gracefully.  
  
Rika was set up behind a table, posters of her book covers arrayed around her and a massive stack of novels beside her. Mom and Grandmother went off to explore the store but Renamon stayed by her side, drawing admiring glances from the customers.  
  
"Is it me," Renamon murmured after a bit as yet another young lady clutched her signed novel to her chest, "or are there mostly just women here?"  
  
"Oh yes," Rika agreed. "The news of our literary avatars coming out was picked up by several shoujo-ai websites," she smiled, "and a group of them decided to attend the signing."  
  
"And you know this because?" Renamon blinked.  
  
"My grandmother signs in under an assumed name," Rika chuckled, handing a signed book to a beaming Riley. "Hope you enjoy it," she smiled.  
  
"Oh, I will," Riley laughed, moving off and opening the book up to the first page.  
  
The signing went on for hours but a few glares from Renamon forced the staff to give Rika fairly regular breaks. Once they ran out of books Rika signed a few more older books that fans had brought in, then retired to the party.  
  
"You wouldn't believe some of the fan speculation about you," Grandmother smirked as they stood in a group, sipping bubbly. She smirked, "They've also picked up on you and Renamon, or should I say the woman in the 'Renamon costume'."  
  
Renamon looked a bit alarmed at that news and Rika chuckled softly. "Don't worry," she reassured her, "my publisher is well aware of my being a lesbian. I even put it in my author's description on the latest book."  
  
"I noticed you stopped using you pseudonym, too," Mother noted.  
  
"I don't feel that I need to hide anything, anymore," Rika said softly, looking up at Renamon with a happy smile. Music started, figures moving to dance and Rika asked, "Shall we?"  
  
"I'd love to," Renamon lead the smaller woman out onto the dance floor, the two of them swaying gently to the slow song.  
  
Author's Note: I keep intending to end this series, then I get hit with ideas for additional chapters. The novels that Rika writes is based on my 'Kitsune and the Huntress' series of stories. The set up at the signing is based on the signing with Nenene in ROD TV Episode one, more or less. Hope you like the update, it'll probably be a few months until there's another one. ^_^; 


	6. Chapter 6

Reunited: A tale of Rika and Renamon Part Five

"You've doing WHAT?" Takato finally blurted out, the brown haired young man gazing at her in honest surprise.

"We're getting married," Rika repeated for about the tenth time that day, her long red braid swinging against her back.

"Yes," Renamon gave him a look, "do you have a problem with that?"

"No, no," Takato quickly stammered, "I was just startled a bit."

"Good," Renamon relaxed a bit, sensing his honesty.

"What's married?" Growlmon asked them innocently. The orange dinosaur digimon brightened, "Is it good to eat?"

"Uhh," Takato blinked, then looked over at Rika desperately.

"You get to explain that, goggle brain," Rika told Takato with a laugh. Growlmon had never seemed to evolve in smarts, remaining very child like, though if forced Rika would admit the Digimon had a innocent charm..

"Well, thank you for the invitation," Takato smiled. He paused then just had to point out, "I didn't really think you liked me very much."

"I don't," Rika admitted, "but Renamon does."

"Gee, thanks," Takato laughed.

"So where to next?" Renamon asked as they left the little bakery he ran with his parents a few moments later.

"There's Henry, Jeri, Daisy and Reily to give personal invitations to, and I also need to decide to invite that creep Yamaki," Rika frowned.

"I though you forgave him?" Renamon looked curious.

"Maybe, but not that much," Rika growled out, the two stalking off into the streets of Tokyo together.

Later that day the preperations were still going on strong in the home Rika and Renamon shared with her Mother and Grandmother, the four of them clustered around a table as they sorted piles of invitations and envelopes. "So who else are we inviting?" her mother Rumiko Nonaka asked her eagerly.

"Well, we have to invite my agent," Rika noted.

"That nice Mr Lee," her Grandmother Seiko smiled, thinking of the polite chinese man they had met several years ago.

"Don't forget Nenene," Renamon added. She smiled in memory as she added, "She took my existance very calmly."

"She told me once her life is odd enough for three people," Rika laughed.

"Do we invite the Paper Sisters as well?" Renamon asked.

"Where Nenene goes, they go," Rika noted, "especially the tall one."

Seito looked curious, the older woman smiling impishly. "Do you think that they're...?" she trailed off suggestively.

"Mother," Rumiko scolded.

"I haven't really asked," Rika chuckled to herself as they worked, sorting papers and filling envelopes.

Renamon, with her almost paw like hands, would have been expected to have trouble, but she managed with ease and grace. "Yes?" she asked as Rika looked at her.

"Would it be easier if I used a card swipe to put you in human form?" Rika offered as Renamon delicately used a claw tip to open a envelope. At her side was her Digivice, her Digimon cards in a pouch ready to be drawn and used, just in case.

"Actually I rather like this," Renamon chuckled as she then used a brush and ink to delicately write on one of the invitations.

"It's incredible how well you do that," Rumiko noted with admiration, her own handwriting barely standard..

Renamon smiled shyly as she explained, "I suspect it's something that carries over from my Taomon form."

"Who knew a wedding was so much work?" Rika asked, smiling wryly. "We should have just eloped."

"What's elope?" Renamon blinked.

"Don't you dare!" both Rumiko and Seito said at once.

Rika laughed at her mom, "Take it easy." She looked over to Renamon, "When a couple elopes they skip the whole wedding and go away, sometimes visiting a judge or a small church to be married."

"It does sound simpler." Renamon teased.

"But we've already sent out the invitations," Seito pointed out. A smile curled up her lips as she remembered one of Renamon's weaknesses, "And I promise we'll have ice cream at the wedding banquet afterwards.

"Chocolate?" Renamon asked eagerly as Rika broke into a fit of giggles.

Later that evening Rika and Renamon stood out on the walkway circling the garden in her Grandmother's home. "Thank you for agreeing to the wedding," Rika murmured, relaxing in the taller Digimon's arms.

"I know that it;'s important to you," Renamon answered as she held Rika gently in the circle of her arms, "that's all I need to know."

Rika moved to kiss her, letting her lips brush Renamon's, looking up tenderly at that fox like face. "Everyday I'm reminded how lucky I am that you stuck with me, even when I was in my bratty phase," she murmured.

"I loved you then, too," Renamon explained simply, "it made it easy."

"I wouldn't go that far," Rika laughed, "putting up with me was not easy." Her hands stroked Renamon's fur as they cuddled, running through the orange and white coat that covered her graceful form.

"No, Rika," Renamon's voice was soft, "it was easy because beneath the pride and anger I could see the caring and tenderness inside."

"I treated you badly at first," Rika sighed, "I'm sorry."

Renamon smiled, "You didn't know any better, you just thought it was a game."

"You have such a capacity to forgive... it shames me some times," Rika sighed.

"Don't ever be ashamed of your fierce heart, Rika," Renamon scolded gently, "it's that passion that gives me strength, too."

They kissed again, lingeringly. "I would never have believed that you would be the one to unlock my softer side, "you even helped my mother and I."

"She loves you," Renamon said simply, "almost as much as I."

"And I, you," Rika agreed.

Renamon reluctantly pulled back, "We'd better get back inside before they add anything else to the wedding plans."

"We could always elope," Rika said dryly.

"No," Renamon surprised her, "I want us to be merried in front of our friends so that they can all see how lucky I am to have you."

Rika looked up at her, blinking away sudden tears. Before Renamon could react Rika kissed her a third time, much more lingeringly. "Just for that," she purred, "you're getting extra ice cream after dinner."

"Are you two done?" Rumiko looked amused, "You still haven't picked out decorations for the hall yet."

"Coming," Rika laughed as she and Renamon went back inside, holding hands.

The End

Notes: Took long enough to finish this, huh:D You can blame fellow fanfic author Strife for kicking me up to working on this again, as well as a suggestion on how to tackle ending this fic. Yes, that's a ROD the TV cameo, but I'm not planning a crossover any time soon. Lol


End file.
